This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to document management systems.
Data management systems store and control access to resources such as files and other types of data. Distributed data management systems provide access to resources for users in remote locations. Users can access files through a network such as the Internet. Files may be stored on a remote server, or they may be replicated at various times to other servers throughout the network.